


What You Need

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Fluffy and sweet, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Nogitsune, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a grueling night dealing with some unwelcome guests, Scott decides to burn off some excess energy at Stiles' house. Stiles, predictably, doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

Stiles woke up to light filtering through the window blinds and Scott curled up at his back, clinging to him. Rubbing his hands up and down the arms around his waist, Stiles murmured, "Hey. What time did you get here?"

Scott rubbed his face against the back of Stiles' neck. "About an hour ago. We have a pact with the elves now though! Derek and Deaton are cleaning up." 

"Sorry I wasn't there." Stiles felt Scott huff laughter against the back of his neck. 

"I'm not. You know Deaton said they hate humans. Even though you're a member of my pack, I'd really rather not risk it." Scott nuzzled closer. "If they'd attacked you..." he trailed off but Stiles knew what he was thinking. Ever since the nogitsune, Scott had been overly protective. Not _obnoxiously_ , Stiles still helped out and fought and was a valuable member of the pack but there was an obvious shift in how Scott treated him. It rankled but If Stiles were honest with himself, he also kind of liked it. It was sweet and also pretty damn hot seeing Scott get all alpha-ed up for him. 

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said. He laid there for a moment before blinking. "Wait. Dude." Stiles started to roll over to face him but Scott's arms tightened around him. Stiles attempted to fight him and huffed with exasperated laughter when Scott kept him easily pinned. "You've got to be exhausted!" 

Scott shrugged. "Not really. I'm stilled keyed up from the meeting with the elves. Derek kept telling me it was going to go bad, that we needed to be prepared for a fight. So that's what I anticipated-" 

"And your adrenaline got all pumped up and now you can't sleep. Why're you here? You and Isaac should go out and, you know. Kill an innocent deer or something." 

Scott chuckled and pressed his hips forward. Stiles felt Scott's dick, a long, hard line against his ass, and he sucked in air through his teeth, stomach tightening in anticipation. "Oh?" he glanced over his shoulder, hips rocking minutely backwards. "You want me to take that dick?"

"Only if you _want_ to take this dick." Scott's play at dirty talk was steeped in sincerity and Stiles felt an overwhelming wave of _fondness_. He wasn't sure if it was dealing with the nogitsune that made Scott value communication so much or if he was just that good a guy. Probably the latter. Scot really was a fucking _prince_. 

"Oh, I want it," Stiles said, lips twisting up in a smirk. "I want it, Scotty. You gonna give it to me?" He saw the curve of Scott's smile. 

"You want to go somewhere? Your dad's asleep on the couch downstairs." 

"No, we're staying here. You're just going to have to fuck me quietly," Stiles said and Scott curled his arm around Stiles' neck, turning his head to kiss him wetly, lips barely touching as he licked his way inside Stiles' mouth. Stiles moaned softly, the sound muffled and reached back to grab Scott's thigh. "Come on, Scott," he whispered, licking his lips and doing his best impression of that dark haired porn star Scott use to beat off to. "Come on, fuck me." 

Scott smiled, eyes heating up, and he started tugging Stiles' shirt up. Stiles assisted, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. At Scott's murmured command, he shucked his sleep pants off too and when Scott pressed him back down against the bedding, Stiles was happy to feeling nothing but skin against him. Scott pressed his mouth at the nape of his neck, parting his lips to run his teeth against tender flesh, chewing softly. Stiles moaned, reaching his head to run a hand through Scott's hair. Sliding downward, Scott pressed his face between Stiles' shoulder blades, breathing deeply. 

Stiles looked over his shoulder awkwardly, neck straining, before pushing himself up. "You gonna let me touch you back?" 

Scott put his hands on Stiles hips. "No. Can I just take care of you? Let me...just like this?" 

Stiles raised his eyebrows, lips curling as he looked over his shoulder. "Okay. We're going to do it doggy style? Or should I say _wolf_ style, Mr. Alph _aaaa_!" Stiles finished the word with a shriek when Scott blew a messy raspberry against his side. Arching his back, Stiles fell to the bed, arms curling around himself to protect his sides. Scott shushed him frantically, pressing the ‘sshhh’ against his skin. 

"Dude, your dad!"

"That was your fault!" Stiles hissed. "Is he awake?" 

Scott raised his head, cocked to one side as he listened. "No. He didn't move." Curling over Stiles, Scott pressed a kiss against his lower back. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." 

"You would only have to apologize if the hilarity and subsequent terror had caused boner loss," Stiles said, reaching down and stroking himself. "But that's not a problem so we're good." 

Scott grinned against him. "But still, let me make it up to you," he said and moved lower, urging Stiles up on his knees. Cupping his cheeks gently with both hands, Scott messaged them gently before spreading them open. He let go of one to run a wide hand over the seam of Stiles' ass, fingers stroking his perineum and hole gently. 

"Scott-" Stiles cut himself off with a low groan when Scott pressed a kiss against his hole, mouth opening to lick from his balls to lower back. 

"Oh, fuck," Stiles moaned, hips circling back against Scott's face. "Fuck, that's filthy." 

"Yeah?" Scott reached down and tugged Stiles' cock, collecting his precome. "As filthy as opening you up with your own jizz?" 

"Holy shit, Scott." Stiles went down, shoulders and cheek pressed against the bedding, reaching between his legs to stroke his cock. "Holy shit..."

"Shh, you've got to be quiet," Scott said, smiling even as he pressed a finger inside Stiles. Leaning down, he licked around his finger, pressing another inside and spreading them apart, thrusting his tongue between them. Stiles rocked against him and Scott pulled out to catch Stiles' hips. "You need to be still," he murmured, petting Stiles absently. "Can you be still for me?"

"You're making it pretty freaking difficult, dude," Stiles said, looking up at Scott from where his cheek was pressed against the bedding. "But I'll try." 

"That's all I ask for," Scott said, first kissing and then biting the swell of Stiles' ass, withdrawing just before breaking the skin. Stiles hissed but his dick jerked, spitting out more fluid. Scott caught it and used it to further slick Stiles up, pressing his fingers in again and jabbing them deep, listening to the cries Stiles muffled in the bedding. Scott played with him for a bit longer, adding two more fingers and idly considered pressing his thumb in before nixing the idea. They were supposed to be quiet; fisting always made Stiles literally scream. 

"Okay, Scott, okay," Stiles said. "Come on, I'm ready." 

"Really?" Scott pulled his hand away and Stiles' asshole tightened up, a little pinprick of muscle that definitely didn't look like it could handle a dick. "You're still pretty tight." 

"So?" Stiles reached back and tugged on Scott's cock, jacking it softly. "You know I like it when it hurts a little," Stiles said. He _loved_ it, loved the burn of Scott's cock pressing inside of him, loved feeling like it was just too much. "I'm ready and willing. Stick it in me." 

Scott hissed, putting his hand over Stiles' and pumping his hips forward, fucking their fists. "Yeah, okay." He let go and Stiles steadied himself, one hand braced against the bedding and the other gripping the headboard. Holding Stiles' hips with one hand, Scott pressed his dick forward, the head touching Stiles' hole. "You feel that?"

"God, yeah, I can," Stiles said, hips jerking backwards. "Feels so good, Scott, gonna feel better when you get inside me." 

"Yeah." Scott pushed forward, watching Stiles hole struggle to accept his cock, watching as the head finally pressed inside. 

Stiles fisted the sheets, mouth open as he was slowly filled up with dick. Scott wasn't small and the first push was always the roughest. It felt like he was being invaded, like he was going to be ripped apart and it was _awesome_. "Damn," he groaned when he felt Scott's stomach meet his ass. "Fuck, Scott," 

Scott leaned over him and mouthed one of his shoulder blades. "You okay?" he asked, even as he started sliding out, only to push back in as gently as possible.

"I'm okay," Stiles panted going down to his elbows. "Jesus, it's like your dick gets bigger each time we do this." Scott laughed breathlessly and Stiles could hear the pride in it. "Just give me a sec, okay?"

Scott complied, pressing gentle kisses against Stiles shoulders and petting his thighs, reaching between to stroke his cock, all while his cock remained sheathed within Stiles. Stiles finally pushed back against him and Scott sighed, relieved, and straightened up. He gripped Stiles hips tightly and withdrew until the head remained inside. Then he pushed forward sharply, punching the breath from Stiles lungs. He stilled again for a moment before pulling out and pushing in again and again, a rhythm established that had him panting and Stiles crying out with each thrust. 

"Stiles, you've got...you've got to be _quiet_ ," Scott said, curling over Stiles, hooking his chin over Stiles' shoulder. "You've got to be quiet." 

"I-I'm trying," Stiles said but on a particularly sharp thrust, he cried out louder than before and collapsed to the bed. Scott followed him, lying over him like a blanket, pressing him down against the bedding. Grinding his hips downward, Scott drilled into Stiles. "Oh, _fuck_ , you're not making it easy."

"If it was easy it wouldn't be fun," Scott said, voice a rumble in Stiles' ear and Stiles groaned. "But if you don't quiet down we're going to get in trouble." 

"Cover my mouth," Stiles said, groping for Scott's hands. "Cover my mouth; keep me quiet while you fuck me." 

"What?" Scott paused, hips slowing down, and that would _never_ do. 

"Come on," Stiles said, pulling Scott's hands to his face. "Shut me up." 

Scott cautiously, carefully slotting his hands over Stiles mouth. This forced all of his weight onto Stiles and Stiles groaned, spreading his legs wider. Scott resumed thrusting, hips pounding against Stiles ass, while his hands tightened around Stiles' face. Stiles breathed through his nose and felt like he couldn't get enough air, eyes squeezed tight as he took this controlled fucking. But he was free to moan and cry and curse, all of it tucked away behind Scott's hands. 

Stiles came first, untouched, his dick getting friction only from the bedding. He froze and arched his back, pumping his hips as much as he could back against Scott's dick. Scott buried his face against Stiles' neck, gripped his hips, and slammed into him in a bruising pace before he came, pushing his dick as far into Stiles as possible. 

For a moment there was only Scott's panting and Stiles' whimpers before Scott rolled off, bringing Stiles to lay in the curve of his body. "You okay?" he asked, rubbing Stiles cheeks where his fingers had gripped. 

Stiles paused for a moment. "Are you serious?" he asked, voice raw. "That was fucking amazing. Oh man, I'm going to be covered in bruises and I don't even care." He ran a hand across Scott's chest, scratching gently. "That was so awesome. We'll have to do it again as soon as I'm able to handle it." 

Scott laughed and then yawned. "Okay," he muttered. "I think the lack of sleep is getting to me now." 

"Pfftt, yeah right," Stiles said, sitting up. "I wore you out. You're all tuckered out thanks to me." 

Scott smiled up at him and it was impossibly soft. "Yep, it's all thanks to you," he said. "Thanks, Stiles."

Stiles blinked before snorting. "You’re embarrassingly sincere." He leaned down and pressed a kiss against Scott's cheek. "Get some sleep. I'm going to take a shower and maybe get some homework done."

"Don't forget, we're meeting Allison and Lydia for lunch," Scott said, the words sloppy as he settled down into Stiles bed, eyes already closing. 

"As if Lydia would let me forget," Stiles said but Scott was already asleep. Stiles smiled, reaching over to brush some of his hair off his forehead. "Good night, Scotty."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write some sweet and happy porn for Scott and Stiles after writing horrible sad nogitsune!Stiles/Scott. I hope you enjoyed! Writing this made me smile. :>
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
